doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who (Series 1 - 2013)
' '''Doctor Who (Series 1) '''is the first series of Martello736's alternative version of the revived series of Doctor Who. '''Martello736' serves as script editor, head writer and showrunner, and is expected to write at least five episodes for this series. Depending on interest and spare time available, this series is expected to have roughly 10 episodes. The series stars Christopher Eccleston as the Ninth Doctor and Billie Piper as companion Rose Tyler. Episodes will be released individually over the course of the autumn, with the first episode scheduled for release at the end of August 2013. This is the first writing project by Martello736, and if the series is successful, it could be followed up by a second series next year. 'This series needs you!' Are you a budding Doctor Who writer? We need plenty of writers to write for this series. There are no requirements regarding content, length or style, you can invent your own monsters or write stories about classic villains from the past. To be a part of this, either message Martello736 for more information or just write a story and publish it! 'Cast' Starring: Christopher Eccleston as The Ninth Doctor Billie Piper as Rose Tyler Camille Coduri as Jackie Tyler Noel Clarke as Mickey Smith John Barrowman as Captain Jack Harkness Britney West as Hollie (episode 1) Avril Lavigne as Megan (episode 1) Michael Gough as The Toymaker (episode 2) Peter Capaldi as The Interface (episode 2) Nicholas Briggs as the voice of The Clowns (episode 2) Morgan Freeman as The Commander (episodes 5-6) Michael Caine as Researcher 1 (episodes 5-6) Simon Callow as Researcher 2 (episodes 5-6) More to be announced soon 'Information' At least 5 episodes will be written by head writer Martello736, with the other 5 expected to be written by guest writers. If interest in the series is low, more episodes will be written by Martello736. It is thought that the series will be a darker, more sinister version of the current Doctor Who, exploring the concept of death and bereavement. The two-parter starring the Scavenging Hearts is confirmed to be taking place in Nazi Germany, and will contain the theme of euthanasia. A recurring theme throughout the series will be the mythical creature known as The Beast, a plot point that will be revealed in Series 2, should this series prove popular enough. 'Development' The idea for a darker series of Doctor Who was conceived by Martello736. He loved the fun loving and jovial nature of Doctor Matt Smith, but found it frustrating how he struggled to play a darker and more sinister Doctor, as David Tennant and Christopher Eccleston had done so well. He then decided to create his own version of Doctor Who, which contains mostly the same characters, but very different events of that to the revived series of Doctor Who. Martello736 has said that the series will be similar to the end of Series 4 of Doctor Who in nature, scary and upsetting. 'Episodes' 'Series 2' If this series is successful, it could be followed up by a second series, beginning development in early 2014. The series would resolve the story arc of The Beast, as well as featuring new monsters such as The Timekeepers and The Voke. }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 75%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background:#0041b7}}" |Doctor Who (Series 1 - 2013) |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |''Rose'' • Clowning Around • Night of the Cybermen • TBA • Limbless in London • The New Humans • TBA • TBA • TBA • Time to Sleep, Doctor • |}